


Can You Take The Heat?

by SnazzWithPizzaz



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-03-29 00:33:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3875695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnazzWithPizzaz/pseuds/SnazzWithPizzaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto is in heat and it's driving him insane. He must find someone to slake his urges on, so when he comes across a pretty little kitty, it's obvious what he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS: BJ, Sub/Dom, anal, bondage, something that's a little like tentacle porn?, dirty talk, fucking outside etc. not everything was listed with the summary.
> 
> This will be a two-shot

A dark shape whipped through the underbrush, dashing across the forest floor. The shape stopped, stilling for a moment to sniff the air. 

 

The sun peeked out from the clouds, illuminating the figure. Pale skin and dark hair came into view. Two twitching cat ears sat atop the head of messy black hair. The boy turned, staring right into the eye of a predator obscured behind a bush. His lips parted in a snarl, his lithe muscles bunching up to leap. 

 

But before he could move, or even do anything, he was tackled by the predator. A blonde fox who could not be any different. Blonde and well built, with nine fluffy orange tails waving behind him. The black cat snarled and hissed. "What are you doing!" It spoke angrily. "Get off me, now!" 

 

"Id love to get off on you." The blonde purred. The cat froze, realizing the smell rolling off of the fox in waves meant that he was in heat. Heat for foxes was something of a legend, it's said that they could mate for days on end. The cat redoubled its struggling. "What's you're name?" The fox asked. 

 

"It's none of you're business!" Black ears twitched in defiance. 

 

"My names Naruto" the fox ignored his protests, nipping the cats neck, causing him to wince. 

 

"So?" The kitty spat angrily. "I don't care!" He thrashed his tail around.

 

"You should, it's the name you're going to be screaming as I fuck you."

 

The black car underneath Naruto froze, his eyes widening in shock. Naruto took this time to re-arrange them so he was straddling the cats waist, one of his hands holding both of the thin pale arms belonging to the cat underneath him.

 

"Hey!" The cat exclaimed. Ignoring the smaller form under him, Naruto slid his hands up his shirt, making the cat shiver against his will. The fox lifted up the black cats shirt as he glided his hand up the cats body. He tweaked the pink nipples, forcing a moan out of the kitty's mouth. 

 

The cat blushed, hissing again. Naruto just smirked, leaning down to lick and suck at one of his nipples. His hand slid down from where it was, holding on to Sasuke's wrist, one of his tails replacing it.

 

The cat moaned, arching up into the mouth and hands working his chest. The blonde lifted his head to lick a stripe over his erect nipple. "What's you're name?" His breath caressed the nipple.

 

"Sa-Sasuke" the cat answered breathlessly, arching towards the mouth in an attempt to get more contact. 

 

"Sasuke..." The blonde fox rumbled. "Good boy. You deserve a reward." Naruto slid down his body, licking and nuzzling everywhere. The fluffy orange tail was still keeping Sasuke's hands in place. The fox lowered himself so that he was looking right at Sasuke's dropping erection. "Sasuke" he purred. "You're so hard." 

 

Sasuke blushed, and bucked his hips up towards the fox above him. The fox wrapped his fingers around the cats pale hips, stopping his movement. Naruto licked the over the head of Sasuke's erection in one long swipe before suckling on the head, causing Sasuke to gasp in pleasure. 

 

He arched up, trying to get the foxes mouth to take in more of his straining erection. Naruto pushed down on Sasuke's thighs, keeping their hips pressed firmly to the ground. He replaced his hands with two of his tails, dragging his fingertips across Sasuke's cock, making him shudder and moan. 

 

"Please..." Sasuke mewled, straining against the tails used to hold him still.

 

"Please what?" Naruto purred. "What do you want?" With a single bob of his head, he swallowed most of Sasuke's erection for a fleeting moment before pulling his mouth off.

 

The black cat arched again, wining desperately. "Nhg... Ah! Suck me!" He smirked, deepthroating Sasuke in a single motion. Sasuke screamed and strained against the tails. 

 

Naruto continued to bob his head, humming every so often. He pulled back, and blew softly on the tip before continuing to suck. 

 

Sasuke arched up, moaning loudly as he climaxed in Naruto's mouth. He gassed softly as one of Naruto's tails took up caressing the wet erection when Naruto pulled off. Naruto slid up the cats body, kissing Sasuke, moaning in approval when the cat opened his mouth willingly. 

 

Naruto felt his cock twitch. He was so hard now, both from the sexy cat under him and from heat. He had to be inside Sasuke soon. 

 

Naruto pushed his tongue inside the smaller cats mouth, pushing Sasuke's cum into his mouth. A shudder ran down Sasukes spine as he tasted his own cum on Naruto's lips. 

 

They kissed for a long time, Naruto pressing Sasuke into the ground, both with his body weight, and his tails. Sasuke, who had been moaning and yelling wantonly froze up when he felt yet another of Naruto's tails caress his hole.

 

"Relax" Naruto purred, burying his face in Sasuke's neck and licking it. Sasuke shuddered and moaned wantonly as the tail kept caressing his wet hole. Under Naruto's ministrations both on his neck and on his cock, Sasuke relaxed enough for the tail to slide in. 

 

It was thin, but still thick enough to sting. "Naruto" the cat moaned, arching up against the cat on top of him. 

 

Naruto groaned, "say my name again."

 

The tail pressed into his prostate, and Sasuke screamed. "Naruto!" He arched high enough that Naruto's hard dick was rubbing against his lewdly. 

 

Sasuke threw his head back, moaning, screaming and yelling against the onslaught of pleasure. 

 

Naruto looked down at Sasuke's face. It was contorted in pleasure, his head thrown back, his face flushed dark red, a string of drool and his own cum dripping from his lips. Naruto leaned down and licked it up. He slid his hands to his nipples, rubbing the hard peaks with his calloused fingers. Sasuke moaned again. 

 

Naruto slid his tail out of Sasuke's tight hole, making him whine. 

 

"Do you want this in you?" Naruto asked, rubbing his dick against Sasuke's hole. Naruto's tails prevented Sasuke from moving his hips, but that didn't mean he didn't try. 

 

"Yes!" He moaned, struggling to buck back and fill his hole with Naruto's hard cock. 

 

"Yes what?" 

 

"I want it in me! I want you to fuck me!" He screamed when Naruto did as asked. "Naruto!"

 

Sasuke clenched around the erection, squeezing his eyes shut. It was unlike nothing he had ever felt before, and even though it hurt, he enjoyed the feeling of being filled to the brim. 

 

Naruto was thinking something along the same lines. The cat underneath him was so hot and tight.... as much as he wanted to stay still and let Sasuek adjust, he found he couldn't stay still for that long.

 

Naruto slid out slowly, before plunging back in. He set a fast pace, plunging in and out quickly. Naruto placed his hands beside Sasuke's head. He then freed Sasuke's hands, and they immediately grabbed his biceps. 

 

Sasuke felt himself close to cumming, as Naruto thrust into his tight hole. He moaned and gasped loudly, rocking his hips into Naruto's despite the tails around his hips. He was so close, he souls feel his climax getting closer and closer. 

 

All of a sudden Naruto pulled out for good. Sasuke wined angrily, glaring up at Naruto. 

 

"You want this in you again? You want me to fuck your tight hole again?" Naruto smirked and rubbed his erection lightly against his hole. 

 

"Yes! Please fuck me!" In one fluid motion he was turned onto his hands and knees. A tail wrapped around his waist and thighs. Sasuke yelped in shock as Naruto continued to plunge into him. 

 

"Do you like this, bitch?" Naruto smirked, spanking his ass. 

 

"Yes! It feels so good!" Sasuke moaned. "Harder!" 

 

Naruto pushed Sasuke's head down to the ground, forcing his lower body flat on the ground. They were both getting close. Naruto's relentless pounding of Sasuke's prostate was slowly pushing him over the edge. 

 

Naruto leaned back to watch his dick enter Sasuke's angry red hole repeatedly. The sight, mixed with the squishy noises it produced, was what finally pushed Naruto over the edge, cumming right into Sasuke's prostate, causing Sasuke to climax, his cum shooting onto the forest floor.

 

But Naruto didn't stop there, he continued pounding into his ass, the cum making it easier. Sasuke wailed and screamed Naruto's name as he stimulated his sensitive prostrate. 

 

Sasuke was abruptly flipped over and placed on top of Naruto, his hands on his chest. The tails still on his thighs propelled him upward. He was bouncing up and down on the blonde foxes muscled chest. He was through fucked all through the day and well into the night. A couple times he passed out only to wake up still being fucked. 

 

Sasuke was lying on his back, one of his legs pushed up and Naruto thrusting into his well loved ass. 

 

When he climaxed, Sasuke passed out.

 

He woke up with Naruto's hard cock still in his ass. He wiggled his ass, it still stung. Arms wrapped around his waist and chest, pulling him close to his chest. 

 

"M'tired" Sasuke whined. 

 

Naruto smirked against his back, "wore you out, huh? We'll continue this tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm FINALLY back with chapter two *distant cheering*   
> Miss me? Of course you did.
> 
> You had no idea how much of a fucking ordeal it was to transfer this from my FanFiction account. You're welcome *kisses*

Sasuke woke up slowly, blinking awake. His back felt abnormally warm, and a warm wight was settled across it.

He flushed red at the realization that Naruto's dick was STILL in his ass. He shifted uncomfortably. It had been a week since they first met, and Naruto's heat had finally subsided, but it seems that Sasuke's had just started.

Sasuke started to blush, shifting uncomfortably on Naruto's cock.

Naruto woke up when he felt Sasuke moving. He pressed his lips against the pale back. He sniffed the air, before his lips formed into a smirk.

"You smell so good" Naruto groaned, causing Sasuke to shudder. "I can smell your arousal." Naruto's rough voice caused Sasuke's cock to jump, and his ass to reflexively tighten. "Sasuke... you want it so bad don't you?"

Sasuke nodded. Pushing back against Naruto as tan arms wrapped tighter around him.

"What? What do you want, Sasuke?" Naruto shifted inside him, stabbing his prostrate teasingly.

"I want you to fuck me, please! I need it!" Sasuke moaned loudly at the pressure against his abused prostrate.

Naruto chuckled and slid his cock out, laughing softly as Sasuke whined at the loss.

"Prepare yourself. Fuck your tight hole."

Sasuke groaned, but obeyed, and turned himself on to his back. He was so unbearably hot, and although they had been fucking nonstop for the past week, the soreness in his lower back had gone away and been replaced with pure arousal.

He ran his hands up and down his body, tweaking his sensitive nipples and arching into his own hands. He slid four of the fingers on his right hand into his mouth, his left hand continued to rub and fondle his nipples.

He swirled his tongue around his fingers before pulling them out, a thin trail of saliva connecting his tongue and fingers.

He slid them down to his hole and slid two in abruptly. His hole was still loose from yesterday, and his fingers slid right in, aided by Naruto's cum which was still inside him from yesterday.

He groaned, and jerked in surprise as Naruto's thick fluffy tails slid around his inner thighs and pulled his legs apart. Sasuke blushed, despite the fact that Naruto had seen him like this many times before. He wriggled his fingers, shuddering at the lewd squishy sounds they made.

Sasuke could feel Sasuke's smoldering gaze on him, and his arousal peaked.

He bucked down on his fingers, massaging his own prostate while moaning loudly. "Haa... Ah"

He added another finger, stretching himself. He shivered as Naruto moaned beside him. A glob of cum oozed out of his well loved hole, plopping onto the forest floor and causing him to moan.

He scissored his fingers, stretching his asshole wide, pushing out more cum.

Naruto moaned next to him. "Your such a slut, Sasuke. Your desperate for a dick in your ass hole, aren't you."

Sasuke moaned, shoving in a fourth finger. He was stretched so good, and he could hardly keep his train of thought.

"Tell me Sasuke" Naruto purred. "Tell me how good it feels. Tell me how good it feels to have your fingers in your ass."

Sasuke moaned as he massaged his prostrate. He nodded vigorously. The raves squirmed on the forest floor, paying no mind to the leaves that tickled his back. He arched his back as he felt orgasm coiling in his stomach. He was about to cum.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's wrist, pulling his fingers out. "Use your voice Sasuke . Let me hear you."

Sasuke whined at the loss, but spoke up anyway. "It feels so good!" Sasuke cried, "please let me put your dick in me! I need it!"

"You'd put anything in there, wouldn't you?" Naruto grinned, looking down at his writing mate.

Sasuke nodded.

"Use your voice, Sasuke-chan. Let me hear your sexy voice." Prodded Sasuke's loose and dripping hole, forcing a whimper from his mouth.

"Yes! I am a slut, I love having things inside my hole. Please Naruto, fuck me!"

Naruto chucked. He was honestly surprised. Sasuke had always been prideful, and the fact that he would even beg meant that he was really horny. And Naruto intended to take full advantage of that.

A wicked smirk spread across Naruto's face as he suddenly had an idea.

"Use your tail" he instructed.

"HUH?" Sasuke asked, still distracted from the pleasure his body was being put through.

"Fuck yourself with your tail while begging me to fuck you."

Sasuke blushed, but nevertheless did as he was told, lining up his tail with his hole and pushing it in. He shuddered with pure pleasure, the fur on his tail tickling his insides.

He writhed around on the forest floor as the onslaught of pleasure continued. Sasuke felt Naruto tense beside him, but ignored it in favor of fucking himself harder. He started as he felt Naruto's warm weight settle across his chest.

Naruto leaned down to whisper in Sasuke's ear, nipping on it possessively. Dimly, he heard a a group of people walking past the clearing they were in.

"Shhh" he purred seductively, licking his neck, sucking on his pulse. "You wouldn't want anyone to hear how much of a slut you are, would you? Everyone can hear how much you like fucking yourself in your tight ass, don't you."

Sasuke could barely think as the pleasure continued, he could feel orgasm once again upon him, and as he heard Naruto whisper dirty words in his ear, he released.

He muffled a scream, as white spots covered his vision and cum exploded out of him. Naruto smirked. "If that's how you choose to keep quiet..."

He yanked his hand away from Sasuke's mouth, pulling it open before pushing his thick dick in, effectively stopping anymore sounds from leaving Sasuke's throat.

Even though Sasuke wasn't fucking himself anymore, he began to harden again as the effects of his heat wreaked havoc on him. He swallowed around the erection that was sliding in and out his mouth, making Naruto to moan as Sasuke's throat narrowed around him.

Naruto felt Sasuke's dick harden, and he smirked. "Does it excite you to know that there are people near by? Does it make you hot to know that anyone could see how much you love getting your mouth stuffed by me?" Naruto growled in Sasuke's ear. "Anyone could see how much of a slut you are. How much you like my big dick in my mouth."

Sasuke moaned at Naruto's words, and he tried to nod his head, but he couldn't. Naruto reached around and grabbed Sasuke's dick, jerking him off in swift up and down strokes.

"You're so wet already" Naruto growled approvingly as Sasuke moaned at the words, attempting to buck up into the rough and calloused hands. Naruto used two of his tails to push Sasuke's hips down, and in punishment stopped the movement and thumbed the slit teasingly, causing ore pre cum to ooze out.

Sasuke vaguely heard the group of people leaving, too occupied to care.

Naruto moaned as Sasuke gasped around his erection, straining against Naruto's tails. "Sasuke" he groaned, fucking Sasuke's face harder. "You're so good at this."

Naruto started moving his hand again, as if praising Sasuke for giving him so much pleasure. "Look at me, Sasuke. I want to see you look at me as I cum on your face"

Sasuke immediately caught Naruto's eyes. He could feel his own orgasm coiling in the pit of his stomach, and judging from the pulsing dick in his mouth, Naruto was close to cumming as well.

Naruto yanked his dick out of Sasuke's mouth, holding it in front of Sasuke's face and jerking it off in front of him. Naruto hand was still moving behind him, jerking Sasuke off deftly. Without the large cock stopping any noise from coming out from between his swollen lips, Sasuke was able to moan and scream to his hearts content.

A litany of noises came out of his mouth as he lost himself in the pleasure. He was about to come any minute now. As Naruto came on Sasuke's face with a long drawn out moan, the coil of pleasure that had been tightening inside Sasuke's stomach finally snapped. The feeling of warm cum splattering across his face pushed him over the edge, causing him to cum violently.

Sashes screamed as cum exploded from his dick, costing his inner things, stomach, and Naruto's back with the warm liquid. Sasuke licked his lips, scooping up as much of his cum as he could and swallowing it all.

Naruto smirked. "You like tasting my cum, don't you, slut?" Naruto kneaded Sasuke's scalp lightly with his fingers. "Answer me Sasuke" he chided gently.

Sasuke nodded, chest heaving with every hurried breath.

"Use your words." Naruto yanked softly on Sasuke's hair, forcing a soft gasp from his mouth.

"Y-yes, I love it" Sasuke whimpered.

Naruto smirked. "Good boy."he leaned down for a long kiss. "Tell me, Sasuke. What else do you like?"

Sasuke blushed a brilliant shade of deep red, before mumbling something lowly.

Naruto quirked a golden eyebrow. "Speak up Sasuke, you know I like to hear your voice."

Sasuke blushed even redder, shifting awkwardly on the forest floor. "I like how big you feel inside me" he murmured.

Naruto grinned wolfishly, "do you want me to fuck you?" He asked. Do you want me to fuck you hard into the ground? Do you want me to make you scream? Do you want me to cum inside you?"

Sasuke nodded, moaning breathlessly. He felt his dick twice at those words, and he involuntarily bucked his hips upward, straining against Naruto's two fluffy fox tails.

"Use your voice, Sasuke." The blonde, still positioned on his chest. He used one of his tails to flick teasing his erection.

Sasuke gasped, arching against the ground. "Naruto" he murmured. "Yes! I want you to fuck me! Please, Naruto!"

Naruto grinned, sliding off Sasuke's chest. He used his tail to pull Sasuke's legs apart obscenely. His gaze trailed down his mates body. Sasuke's face was red and flushed. A trail of mixed cum and drool dripped from the corner of his mouth. His pale neck was marked liberally with light purple hickies. His nipples were hard and begging to be touched, his cock was wet and quivering. Pale thighs were soaked with cum, and his hole was twitching.

Naruto was struck with the overwhelming urge to lean down and lick it. So he did. He flattened his tongue against the pink pucker, lapping it in slow dragging strokes. All kinds of nice noises came pouring out of Sasuke's mouth.

"Ah! Naruto" Sasuke screamed, causing Naruto to growl appreciatively against his hole. Naruto slid his thumbs inside the already stretched hole, pulling them outward in opposite directions, stretching him obscenely.

He wriggled his tongue into his already stretched asshole, flicking it teasingly against his walls. Sasuke shuddered and gasped against the tail restraining his legs.

"Please! I want you in me! Now, Naruto!"

Naruto smirked, kneeling up and positioning the head of his weeping erection at his hole. He held still, staring at Sasuke sexily.

Naruto stared at Sasuke. "Beg. If you want to feel me in you you need to beg."

"Please, Naruto!" He shouted. "I need you!"

Naruto abruptly pushed himself in, sheathing himself fully inside Sasuke's tight heat. He threw his head back and groaned. "You feel so good." He set a hard and fast pace, hammering into Sasuke as hard as possible.

Soon, Sasuke was a moaning, writhing mess underneath him. After what seemed like forever, the two mates came together, Naruto inside Sasuke, and Sasuke on the forest floor. Only to discover that Sasuke was still hard. Naruto just grinned wolfishly and flipped him over onto his hands and knees, taking him hard from behind.

Naruto came in him twice more before Sasuke abruptly changed the position, knocking Naruto onto the ground with a low kick and rolling him over to settle underneath him.

Naruto, even though he was surprised, managed to keep his hard cock inside Sasuke. The kitty arched upward and wrapped his legs around Naruto's hips, pushing him deeper insides and causing Sasuke to shudder and moan. Naruto got the hint and continued his breakneck pace, pounding into Sasuke for all he was worth.

He fucked Sasuke all through the day and well into the night. They fucked in every position possible and then did them again. Naruto had Sasuke pinned against a tree, fucking himself with his tail, then he turned him around and fucked him himself, kissing passionately the entire time. Then Naruto laid down and made Sasuke ride him. Then he stuffed his tail in next to his dick.

Naruto sucked Sasuke off, then fucked his face until he came, then, Naruto fucked him again.

Somewhere in the woods, Naruto had found a thick peace of rope which he used to tie Sasuke's hands with. He then maneuvered him onto his knees, and gently pressed his naked chest onto the floor.

Naruto lowered his face to Sasuke's abused hole licked it a couple times, then he sat back onto his heels to watch his cum ooze slowly out of Sasuke's red and twitching asshole.

"Naruto" Sasuke muttered embarrassedly, squirming awkwardly. "Stop staring at me."

Naruto just kept staring at Sasuke's ass, before slapping it abruptly, causing it to jiggle and making even more cum drip down his thighs.

Sasuke groaned loudly, which made Naruto smirk in satisfaction. "You like that? You like it when I spank that slutty ass of yours?"

Sasuke nodded, eyes glazed over and hazy with pleasure.

"You've been such a dirty naughty boy haven't you? You need to be punished, don't you?"

Sasuke nodded. "Yes yes, punish me!"

Naruto smirked, slapping his ass a second time, groaning as it jiggled enticingly.

Every time Naruto slapped Sasuke, he smoothed his hand softly over the reddened skin, making the cat pinned underneath him shudder in pleasure.

Eventually, Naruto got bored of slapping him and in one quick swoop, shoved him inside Sasuke's well fucked hole. He slid in with minimal resistance, Sasuke was still wet and loose form the many rounds before.

They fucked repeatedly, at one point, Naruto shoved Sasuke up against a tree, moving against him fast and quickly.

They collapsed in a tangled heap, listening to the birds begin to sing in the trees.

Sasuke smiled against Naruto's chest, finally sated, the uncomfortable sticky feeling of his heat gave way to something nicer, contentment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yosh! It's finally complete! 
> 
> Wow that's quite embarrassing. Especially the random spanking thing. It's my favorite kink, so I kinda HAD to write that in there. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it!

**Author's Note:**

> Part one of two... complete
> 
> Love,  
> SWP


End file.
